The purpose of this study is to evaluate a new elemental formula, PEDIATRIC ELEMENTAL FORMULA [PEF] for the treatment of children and adolescents with multiple food hypersensitivities. In the past year, 8 more patients with multiple food allergies [total to date = 20] have been enrolled in the study. All patients tolerated the blinded challenge and initial open feeding with PEF. Two patients in the first year were withdrawn from the study; one patient [13 year old female] refused to drink an adequate quantity of the formula because of the taste, and the parents' of the second patient [2 year old male] withdrew their son when their third party carrier agreed to pay for Neocate [Parents spent a great deal of time convincing third party to pay for formula and wanted to take advantage of their efforts]. All patients enrolled within the past year have remained in the study. To date no children have experienced any allergic response to the formula and those in the study have continued to show growth rates comparable to their previous growth rates on Neocate 1+, a commercially available elemental formula.